


Conquest of Spaces

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armor, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Kylo Ren, Clothing/State of Undress Imbalance, Consent, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Marking, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Strangulation, Threats of Violence, Top Armitage Hux, Undressing, neck biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having denounced his family name and birthright as the son of Queen Organa, Ben Solo - now Kylo Ren - pledged his allegiance to Snoke, a vicious warlord known for some of the most heinous crimes. As part of Snoke's ongoing campaign, Kylo has been sent to assist one of the lords loyal to Snoke - Lord Hux. Kylo hates being forced to answer to the man, and after two months his control is wearing thin. After Hux interferes with his plans he decides to finally confront the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquest of Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest thanks go to all the people on tumblr who showed their support and helped me through the whole messy and quite frankly distressing process. Without you guys, this thing wouldn't have happened (although maybe it shouldn't have... heh).
> 
> Particular thanks go to black-fig who made [this wonderful playlist](http://black-fig.tumblr.com/post/141943196687/a-kylux-fanmix-for-deluxekyluxtrashcan), and to kalikatze who acted as beta and cheerleader (having someone watching while I write is... interesting).
> 
> And lastly but by no means least, huge thank you to [its-kylux-baby](http://its-kylux-baby.tumblr.com) for not only selecting my summary, being so understanding and drawing such great art, but also for keeping me in the know with the posting process. I was completely overwhelmed and lost - thank you so much for helping when I needed it most.
> 
> I'm still not really here, or anywhere. Really bad times. Sorry. I hope this fic is okay.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

* * *

 

He’s not supposed to be in Hux’s private quarters. Kylo knows that. Everyone knows that. But no one dares stop him as he storms towards Hux’s inner sanctum, seeking the man out, the plating of his armour clanking and the handle of his greatsword gripped fiercely in his hand. Torches gutter as he tears past them, darkness flickering around him as he marches headlong towards his objective.

Kylo’s fist crashes into the heavy wooden door he comes to, the impact dulled by the padding beneath the gauntlet, and it swings open to reveal Hux’s private chambers. From the glance he manages to steal, Kylo notices they’re disgustingly opulent, swathed in rich reds and dark velvet, although he doesn’t get much of a chance to look, and barely catches a glimpse of copper hair before a stoic, challenging statue bars his way. Lightly armoured, the tall woman is fierce in not just her prowess but also in her pride. Her stance is ready, her hand alights atop the hilt of a longsword almost as long as his weapon, and a cold, impenetrable gaze of steel attempts to stop him in his tracks. He glares at the woman, daring her to challenge him.

“Stand down, Phasma.”

Hux’s voice is infuriatingly calm, and carries clearly. Kylo hates it. How many times has he been forced to stand sentry and listen to this imbecile whitter on about trade agreements, or give hideously impassioned speeches about land ownership rights and the injustices done to their people by the Queens and Lords of neighbouring lands? Just the sound of Hux’s voice is enough to set Kylo on edge.

For some reason, Hux has Phasma’s unquestioning loyalty. She does as bid, although with clear reluctance. Her hand doesn’t leave her weapon, nor the readiness her posture, but she steps to the side. The contempt in her glare is unmistakeable, and Kylo returns it in kind.

“You may leave us.”

“But sir!”

Phasma, to her credit, doesn’t take her eyes off of Kylo, but her face shows alarm as she half turns towards her commander, who stands behind her. Kylo smirks, and receives a fierce glower in return.

“Leave us.”

Hux’s tone leaves no room for discussion, and Phasma doesn’t protest again. She makes to leave the room, focus still on Kylo.

“Tell the guards to retreat to the outer corridor.”

“Sir,” Phasma nods, her tone bitter. She clearly hates the order, but will not defy it. The heavy door clicks shut after her, leaving Kylo alone with Hux.

Immediately, Kylo rounds on him, snarling as he strides forward angrily.

“How _dare_ you!”

He closes the distance and crowds closer to the man who has made his life hell for the last two months. Infuriatingly, Hux doesn’t even flinch, or step back as other men would. Hux should seem weak and ineffectual, dressed as he is in overly fine, painstakingly detailed and intricately laced clothing, but the intimidation he lacks in physical stature he somehow makes up for in demeanour. He’s a solid, unmoving thorn in Kylo’s side, forever in the way of his goals and hampering all efforts to move forwards with cunning words and careful manoeuvering. His people love him for his impassioned words and unique beauty; Kylo hates him for his underhanded manipulation and narcissism.

Kylo’s muscles knot with tension as he resists the almost overwhelming desire to strike the man as he continues to spill his anger at what Hux has done.

“They are _my_ knights! They do as _I_ command! How dare you countermand my orders? We were to ride for Ileenia tonight!”

Hux gives a humourless huff of laughter, which stings Kylo’s cheek. “I am aware. I suppose that was your brilliant idea?”

“The rebels are camped there, on the borders! The Quee-”

“What of it?” Hux interjects with a low, irritated hiss, his face twisting in a rare show of the his true ugliness as he snarls at Kylo. “Do you truly think I don’t know? That I haven’t been following their every move and noting every waypoint, village and stream they pass, weighing up the most efficient way to deal with their incursions onto my lands?”

Hux huffs, visibly attempting to dispel his irritation. It only partly works, but he’s far too calm for Kylo’s liking. When Hux continues, he makes to turn from Kylo.

“The matter is in hand.”

Enraged, Kylo snatches out at Hux to stop him, catching the man’s fine wrist in a bruising grip. He tightens his hold when he sees a flicker of pain cross Hux’s expression, furious when it doesn’t elicit a cry of protest.

“They are _my_ knights,” he growls.

Hux arches an eyebrow, his lip twitching as if Kylo just made a joke and Hux is refraining from reacting to it.

“Yours? It was my understanding that they were placed under my command by Lord Snoke.”

Further incensed, Kylo tightens his grip, crushing delicate flesh beneath his fingers. Only human, Hux pales, but otherwise does nothing to protest.

“As were you,” he continues, his gaze level and unflinching.

His voice is soft, but Hux has hit a raw nerve. Kylo’s fury grows even stronger, and he snarls as he flings his weight at Hux, throwing them both towards the wall as he lets go of Hux’s wrist and brings his arm across the other man’s chest. They drive against it with enough force to crush the breath from Hux, and Kylo feels a flicker of satisfaction at the grunt of pain Hux gives. His hands grab fistfuls of the overly fine material of Hux’s tunic, and he twists, pulling the fabric tight and drawing Hux closer as he spits his words out.

“I am under no one’s command.”

Hux gives that infuriating smirk again, seeming completely oblivious to the situation he’s in. Angered beyond belief at his flippant, dismissive response, Kylo reminds him of their position, tugging Hux away from the wall a short distance and then slamming him back against it. Hux’s head bangs against the stone, and as his expression slackens in stunned pain, Kylo shifts a hand to Hux’s throat, pinning the other man bodily to the wall.

“No one’s,” Kylo snarls, satisfied to see a flicker of alarm cross Hux’s face as he feels Kylo’s fingers at his throat. Kylo imagines how warm Hux’s skin must be, and just how fast his pulse must be racing. The pale skin is fragile and delicate beneath his grasp, and Kylo longs to see it bruise. He desires to feel Hux gasp and struggle for breath as Kylo’s bare fingers press tighter and tighter around his neck, choking him of words, breath, and life.

His fingers tighten, making Hux give a small, choked noise that fills Kylo with unadulterated delight. He levels an unforgiving stare at Hux, making their current position inescapably clear.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hux rasps.

Kylo hisses, pressing even closer. His armour shifts and grinds subtly as he leans against Hux’s soft, unprotected body.

“I would.”

“Do it, then.”

Kylo snarls again, barely an inch from Hux’s infuriatingly perfect face. His fingers tighten further, threatening to rob Hux of life.

The treat is empty, though. As desperately as he wishes to crush everything he hates about the man, Kylo can’t. They both know it, and that alone angers Kylo beyond reason. For a moment he’s almost pushed to do it, but then, with a furious yell, he shoves Hux, hard, and pulls back abruptly, burnt and seething. Hux’s laugh is cruel and cutting as he moves away from the wall, catching his breath quickly and acting for all the world as if he hadn’t just been crushed against stone. The gaze levelled at Kylo is cold and mocking.

“You fool. When are you going to learn how much better it is to submit than to continually embarrass yourself by vying for power that is beyond your reach?”

Everything in Kylo rails against the helplessness he feels. Fury burns in his veins, and muscles aflame with the desire to react are poised to retaliate. But he can’t. The violent, physical impulse to smash Hux into a thousand beautiful, bloodied pieces is held in sickening check, restrained by the bitter knowledge that Kylo simply cannot lash out. Hux is untouchable. A mark on him would spell Kylo’s own end, and if he wishes to retain his position and achieve his own ambitions, he has to do as Snoke ordered, and leave Hux in one piece. Kylo almost spits in revulsion and hatred of the order.

“Do you find me so repulsive?”

Hux’s voice hasn’t exactly softened, but he sounds curious, and has lost the cutting edge Kylo is so used to. He moves forwards, closing the distance between them, making Kylo’s skin prickle with hatred and discomfort. Kylo scowls furiously at the redhead, despising being toyed with.

“I could offer you something worth your while”.

Hux’s voice is unsettlingly suggestive, his immaculate features shifting into something far more dangerous than before. He looks almost soft; seductive. Inviting.

Kylo shivers as a pale, cool finger traces a tender path from his cheekbone to his jawline, Hux’s gaze following it attentively. Something terrible twists in Kylo’s stomach, and he fights the rising wave of panic.

“You’re mocking me.”

Hux raises an eyebrow, challenging the idea. He has to be mocking. There’s no way he would be inviting _that_. And even if he was, Kylo would never… Not with…

The smile is so dangerously knowing that Kylo has to fight not to visibly balk. Cold, hard dread sinks heavily through him. There’s no way Hux could be privy to Kylo’s deepest, darkest desires, but under that gaze he feels undressed; exposed to the core. Every secret is laid bare, and Hux simply has to reach into Kylo’s breast and snatch whatever he so desires from him, tearing it from him as one would meat from a carcass.

“Is that what you think?”

Kylo grasps desperately for the anger that up until a moment ago bolstered him and gave him purpose, but it has abandoned him. He feels vulnerable, in a way he hasn’t since first standing before Snoke, ashamed of his desperation to be free of the failure of his parentage.

Hux’s head is carefully tilted, exposing his neck that little bit more. As his gaze flickers down for a moment, Kylo sees the first flush of angry bruising where he’d gripped at Hux moments ago, and he swallows with difficulty as his focus shifts back to Hux’s face: to the pale skin, the soft gaze and the gently parted lips as red as the marks on Hux’s neck. A new sense of desperation fills him - one he can’t quite understand - and he teeters on the brink of action, unsure of which path to take. Hux is clearly taunting him, teasing him with the promise of something so forbidden Kylo won’t even name it, or admit to the desire. Kylo _knows_ he can’t give in. He should split Hux’s head open against the wall and be done with the man, or at the very least walk away and turn his back on what he knows can only lead to ruin. And yet…

The pull of it within his chest is too overwhelming to bear. With a flare of frustration, Kylo yields to something nameless and so desperately needed, crushing his lips against Hux’s. Afraid of what comes next, he’s overbearing in the force he uses, pressing so hard that Hux falls back a step. His own lips feel bruised. He can feel little more beyond the pressure where they touch, too hard to be pleasant.

When he eases off, Kylo expects cold, cruel laughter.

He doesn’t expect the broken, desperate gasp Hux gives as he chases after him, his eyes still closed as he leans forwards, clearly yearning for Kylo’s touch.

Startled, Kylo draws shallow, rushed breaths, his mind spinning. For a moment he stands there, feeling like he’s swaying as he tries to process what’s happening. It doesn’t quite make sense, but before he can truly think about it any further, he’s closing the distance again.

This time, although he moves with no less hunger and desperation, there’s a carefulness to it, and Kylo can feel the softness of Hux’s lips and the way he parts them, moaning as he deepens the kiss. A hand comes to rest at the nape of Kylo’s neck, slender fingers twisting into his hair, and he guesses that Hux’s other hand presses against his armour. For several moments just the contact of Hux’s mouth on his own is enough, but, increasingly, Kylo grows desperate for more. He can’t even feel the texture of Hux’s hair when he brings his hand to cup the other man’s head, protecting it when he presses them back towards the wall again, and frustration flares in him. Suddenly, there’s too much between them, and Kylo can’t imagine the layers disappearing fast enough.

The kiss breaks when he realises Hux’s fingers are working to loosen his armour, and Kylo looks down in surprise, wondering if Hux even knows what he is doing. Deft fingers are making quick work of his belt, and after a few seconds it falls to the floor, sword and dagger clattering loudly. Without hesitation, Hux’s attention shifts to the pauldrons, and Kylo stiffens, truly realising where this is going. His pulse beats wildly, in excitement and in warning. He still doesn’t entirely trust Hux, and part of him screams out in warning against this. He feels torn, and brings his hand up to catch Hux’s wrist. This time, Hux visibly flinches in pain, despite the fact Kylo’s grip is not as firm as it was before.

“What are you doing?”

Hux gives him a slightly disbelieving look, huffing.

“I would have thought it obvious.”

Kylo’s mouth opens and closes for a moment as he tries to find words that won’t come.

“Let me go,” Hux says softly, twisting his wrist a little. “I’m trying to show you something.”

It’s the lack of forcefulness that catches Kylo off guard, and he loosens his grip as asked, watching mutely as Hux’s hands return to the straps at Kylo’s shoulder. Hux’s attention is fixed on the task he’s set himself, and for a moment Kylo can observe him freely. He can’t seem to draw his focus away from Hux’s lips, which are lightly pressed together and reddened from the force of Kylo’s kiss. It’s startling to realise just how much he wants to kiss him again.

Slowly, Kylo forces his attention away, taking in the smooth, pale skin that so seldom sees sunlight, the golden lashes framing rare green eyes, and the fiery richness of Hux’s hair. Longing to touch it, Kylo works to unfasten a gauntlet and pulls it off, letting it clatter to the floor carelessly. Hux, only having managed to undo the straps but not unfasten the pauldron from Kylo’s shoulder, pauses at the feel of Kylo’s fingers pushing into his hair, and then leans into the touch. Kylo watches, mesmerised, as soft red hair slides between his fingers and Hux actually seems to savour the attention.

“So what is it?” Kylo murmurs. “What are you trying to show me?”

Hux gives a small smile, turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of Kylo’s wrist. He catches more fabric and metal than he does skin, but Kylo is temporarily stunned by the action.

“That to submit isn’t always a weakness.”

The words immediately cause Kylo to bristle, his fingers tightening into a fist and trapping Hux’s hair, making the other man gasp and shift in both pain and surprise. Hux quickly schools his expression into one of irritation, fixing Kylo with a dismissive, unimpressed look.

“Are you so afraid that you’ll become less of a man if you give in to what you truly desire?”

Leaning in closer, Kylo snarls at Hux, suddenly furious at how close to the truth the man is.

“You know nothing of my desires,” he hisses, losing himself to anger. The lack of reaction on Hux’s part only further incenses him, and his muscles twitch and burn with the urge to slam Hux’s face into the wall and forever ruin his immaculate features.

“So tell me then,” Hux taunts.

Kylo simply snarls again in reply, something in his chest locking up tightly. He hates Hux. He hates the man and his infuriating perfection: the warmth of his pale, unblemished skin; the softness of his hair between Kylo’s fingers; the beauty of his tall, slender body; and the temptation of his lips.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you watch me,” Hux unwisely continues, his words further needling Kylo and drawing him tighter and tighter in readiness to attack. The spot on the inside of his wrist tingles uncomfortably, and he struggles to draw breath under the weight of Hux’s gaze as the man keeps talking. Kylo doesn’t know how to stop him; he can’t, somehow.

“I know that look - that anger and frustration.” Hux’s voice is soft; dangerous in its lack of venom. “And I know of your past, Kylo. I know what you run from and the acceptance you seek.”

Kylo tightens his grip in warning, but Hux does his utmost to ignore it, giving only the slightest of gasps before licking his lips and continuing. Kylo’s gaze is drawn to the wetness that lingers there as Hux forms gentle, softly spoken words that are far too loud and pressing in the air between them.

“Do you think you’re the only one to feel such things? To harbour such desires?”

His gaze snaps to Hux’s, searching with an urgency for what he both hopes and fears Hux is hinting at. For a moment he is sure Hux is mocking him, but all he can find is honesty, and he reels from it, uncertain as to what comes next.

“What do you want?” Kylo manages to ask, realising as the words form that he should loosen his hold on Hux. His fingers protest as they’re forced to relax from a fierce grip held for too long, and he watches as Hux sighs in relief, his gaze dipping for a moment and an uncharacteristic flicker of uncertainty crossing his features for the briefest of moments as he looks back up at Kylo.

“I want you to give me something.”

The way Hux looks at him makes Kylo certain that what Hux wants from him isn’t something as simple as a possession or oath of fealty, and his heart hammers loudly in his chest as he waits for Hux to give it voice. Hux’s gaze is so intense, and so perceptive, that Kylo feels newly exposed; defenseless as he waits for the request.

“Here, now, do as I command, and I’ll never ask it of you again.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in, and for Kylo to find his voice again. “Ask what of me?” he asks breathlessly, still uncertain as to what he’s hearing.

In answer, Hux slowly raises his hand to the vambrace covering Kylo’s forearm and lets his fingers shift steadily upwards, towards the almost unfastened pauldron.

“Your submission.”

What Hux wants is so clearly written in the way he carefully touches Kylo, the subtle shift of his body and the startling warmth of his gaze. Kylo’s breath catches as he’s caught in the power of it, everything in him compelling him to give in and agree. He wants to feel those careful fingers against him, and to be subject to Hux’s devout attention as every piece of armour is carefully drawn away with as much care and reverence as Hux’s gaze promises, to reveal…

To reveal what? A body Kylo knows is physically strong and perfectly honed, but which he’s still unfamiliar with in the ways of intimacy? He suddenly isn’t sure if he can trust himself to react the way Hux wants him to, or the way he wants himself to. In part, he’s afraid of failing, but he’s equally afraid of being ridiculed. He’s seen how clever and manipulative Hux can be, and a flicker of fear and uncertainty bursts to life within him as he considers that this is just one of Hux’s ploys to undermine him.

That fear makes him take half a step back, shaking his head adamantly. Unsure of how else to respond, Kylo does so with a scowl, trying to building up anger at what he decides is an attempt to compromise him.

“I can’t.”

“Kylo!”

The sharpness of Hux’s voice stills him, and as Kylo looks at the other man, Hux takes a firm step forward, placing himself within Kylo’s personal space again, his gaze determined and unwavering.

“Do you really want to walk away from this?”

“You countermanded my order,” Kylo says stupidly, his mind reeling and stumbling over the reason he came to Hux’s private chambers in the first place. He knows what he hopes Hux is offering, but can’t work out if that’s what is actually happening. “You undermined me.”

Hux gives a half-hearted shrug. “A better opportunity presented itself.”

When he doesn’t elaborate, the silence stretching between them as Kylo can’t think of anything suitable to say with Hux still so close to him, Kylo wonders if he’s supposed to move away. Hux is still watching him, keen green eyes taking in his features and, increasingly, lowering to his mouth. Kylo wonders if his lips are bruised from earlier, or reddened as Hux’s are. Hux licks at his own, wetting them in a way that draws Kylo’s attention, and he grows increasingly warm, uncomfortably aware of the weight of his own armour as he struggles with the urge rising within him. The memory of Hux’s lips, and the promise of the dampness lingering on them, causes the desire to kiss Hux again to steadily swell, until Kylo realises he’s copied the action, licking at his own lips as he leans in a little, straining to hold himself back. He doesn’t want to walk away from this; from the chance of something nameless and forbidden, which he’s already had such an impossibly sweet taste of.

In the limited space between them, the small shift as he leans in is inescapable. Hux carefully tilts his chin in answer: offering. A better opportunity, Kylo thinks, his hand lifting to cup Hux’s cheek. Hux doesn’t flinch. Instead, he leans into the touch, his skin warm and soft beneath Kylo’s roughened fingertips as he sighs almost inaudibly, breath sweet on Kylo’s lips.

The uneasy notion that this could still be a trap still plays on Kylo’s mind, but he can’t help falling for it. He _wants_ to fall for it, consequences be damned.

The distance between them slowly disappears, until their lips brush lightly together; testing. When nothing bad comes of the hesitant touch, Kylo feels something within him shift, breaking apart, and he presses forward again in a rush, finding Hux meeting him in kind. Fingers push into his hair as his own bare hand strokes at Hux’s hair again, and he holds Hux’s shoulder as firmly as he dares without causing discomfort, desperation filling him as he tries to get enough of the way Hux kisses. It’s far from chaste, and almost pleading in the way Hux parts his lips and implores Kylo to do the same. Helpless to do anything but obey, Kylo gives in to what Hux begs of him, finding a raw moan torn from his chest as Hux’s tongue teases over his own.

When they break apart, Kylo’s lips feel bruised, his cheeks flushed and heart racing. He can hardly believe what he’s sure he felt echoed in Hux: a mutual desire he could never have dreamed of before, let alone hoped to ever find.

An insistent hand is taking his, drawing it away from where Kylo’s fingers carefully play with Hux’s mesmerising hair, and guiding it lower. Kylo is startled when his palm is pressed very firmly against the unmistakeable swell of Hux’s erection, the heat of it palpable through his breeches. At the touch, Hux gives a choked gasp, his hips rocking a fraction as he fixes Kylo with a startlingly alluring gaze.

“You are not the only one who desires such things.”

The unexpected reality of feeling another man so intimately sings through Kylo’s body, rendering him speechless. Lost, he does the only thing that comes to mind, and kisses Hux again. Hux, seemingly happy with the decision, brings both hands to the side of Kylo’s face, holding him firmly as he walks them backwards. Kylo doesn’t pay much attention to where they’re going, until he feels the ground beneath his feet change almost alarmingly. He breaks away and looks down, taking in the thick fur rug as he remembers himself and withdraws his hand from Hux’s crotch. A quick glance to his side reveals the bed almost immediately next to them, and Kylo flushes at the thought of them together upon it.

“Will you do it?” Hux asks, regaining Kylo’s attention. “Submit to my command?”

Under normal circumstances, Kylo would refuse. But he can still feel the dampness of Hux’s tongue against his lips, and the ghost of warmth against his palm where just a moment ago he’d so firmly caressed the bold evidence of Hux’s desire for him. Hux is so close - so promisingly warm and the scent upon his skin so enticingly sweet - that Kylo finds himself nodding before he manages to form words.

“Yes.”

“Address me as your Lord.”

Kylo stiffens in resistance, his mind balking at the command. There is only one person Kylo thinks of or will ever address as such, and Hux knows it. His request is offensively insolent.

And yet, as Kylo stands fast, he doesn’t flinch away from the careful touch of Hux’s fingers against his skin, gently caressing his cheek. There’s no coldness in Hux’s gaze, nor any malevolence that Kylo can read, and his attention is again drawn to Hux’s lips. When his gaze flickers back upwards, he finds that Hux is watching him patiently, his fingers still lightly stroking Kylo’s cheek in a strangely tender way. Kylo isn’t used to being shown any tenderness, or kindness. He wonders if that is what Hux will give him. He wonders if Hux will give him anything at all in return for his compliance. He’s still in part afraid that this is all a cruel ruse, but the way Hux touches him, and the way Hux has kissed him and looks at him, has been so consistent in sincerity that it’s hard to cling onto that fear.

“You will be rewarded for your service,” Hux says softly, as if privy to Kylo’s doubts. His voice forces Kylo to suppress a shiver at the promise of it. “I give you my word.”

Slowly, Kylo parts his lips, urging his tongue to form words he never thought he’d say. The idea of Hux’s careful touch falling elsewhere on his body leaves him unable to focus on much else, and somehow turning away is no longer an option.

“Yes,” his voice is cracked and low, and Kylo has to swallow before continuing. “My Lord.”

Hux gives a relieved sigh, the corners of his lips lifting in a small smile as his other hand comes to rest on Kylo’s cheek, holding him in place as he closes the distance between them again. Hux’s lips are just as soft as Kylo remembers, pressing against his insistently without being unforgiving in the demand they make, and Kylo allows himself to relax into the touch, happy to be kissed until Hux is satisfied and pulls back. When he does, Kylo can’t help chasing after him, before remembering himself and biting back a noise of disappointment. Hux gives a ghost of a smile, stroking Kylo’s cheek again, before his gaze falls back to Kylo’s armour.

“I would undress you.”

Kylo isn’t sure if he’s supposed to give permission, or remark upon Hux’s statement in any way, and settles for giving the slightest of nods, hoping it’s enough. Hux seems somewhat breathless at the thought of removing Kylo’s armour, and barely notices Kylo’s movement. His hands settle on the pauldrons, eyes lifting to meet Kylo’s as he bites his lower lip, waiting. Realising he’d missed it, Kylo nods again. He thinks to ask if Hux knows what he’s doing, and how to remove a knights armour, but determined hands are already unknotting the fastening at his shoulder and tugging away the first plate. It makes a dull thud as it falls to the rug, the second quickly following.

With the pauldrons removed, Hux’s attention shifts to Kylo’s remaining gauntlet. Used to managing this part of his armour himself, Kylo stands and watches, a somewhat surreal sensation settling over him. He’s familiar with foreign hands helping him both into and out of his armour, but never the hands of someone devoted to the task with as much caring as Hux shows. He seems reverent, even, his fingers playing lightly over the smooth metal and gently tracing the ornate decorations etched there in a powerful display of wealth. Metal contoured to perfectly fit Kylo’s body is slowly drawn away, and as the vambrace, couter and rerebrace are removed, Hux’s hand smooths over the exposed sleeve of the gambeson, pressing firmly against the quilted fabric. Kylo holds himself together, determined not to tremble under the attention, or at the thought of Hux’s hands pressed against bare skin.

The rest of Kylo’s armour is removed with just as much care and devotion, Hux’s hands only fumbling slightly when encountering the tightness of the fastenings securing the cuisses to the belt around Kylo’s waist. Kylo thinks that it’s testament to the blacksmith’s skill that untrained hands can so easily free him of each plate of armour, but as he watches the way Hux works, he’s suddenly not so sure that Hux is unfamiliar with this process. A stab of jealousy twists in his gut as he thinks of Hux attending to anyone else so carefully, and with the same look of barely restrained desire that Hux now fixes him with. It makes Kylo swallow thickly, uncomfortable and almost sickened by the thought.

By the time Hux kneels, working the greaves from Kylo’s legs, Kylo feel bitter. He’s unfairly exposed, with only a fragment of armour remaining, and he wonders if he should kick Hux. It has to be a trick. The soft, tender kiss pressed to the inside of his knee has to be calculated. Hux has to know exactly what he’s doing, and just how Kylo would be reacting if doubt didn’t darken his mind.

When Hux gazes up at him, his expression immediately changes. The small, happy smile of contentment falls from his lips as he realises something is wrong, and he stands quickly, what seems to be concern creasing his brow. His fingers stroke Kylo’s cheek in a now familiar, unsettlingly disarming way, his eyes searching Kylo’s face as if an explanation might be written there.

“Kylo?” he asks carefully, sounding worried. Kylo closes his eyes and turns his head away from Hux’s touch, unable to bear the apparent sincerity.

“You’ve done this before,” Kylo states flatly, feeling trampled and resigned. Why else would Hux’s touch feel so good if he hadn’t done this a hundred times before, perfecting the art of undermining and exposing others for his own gain?

Hux gives a strange laugh, sounding only slightly amused.

“There is more than one reason for me to be familiar with a knight’s armour,” he points out. Kylo doesn’t respond, his head bowed and gaze fixed on where his vambrace lies on the fur rug. Slender fingers hook beneath his chin, urging him to look up. He doesn’t want to.

“Kylo,” Hux says again, this time far more gently and tenderly. Kylo can’t bear to hear it. The fingers stop trying to tug at him, but remain there as Hux continues. “I am not so secure in my position that I can presume to approach anyone I desire.”

For a moment Kylo desperately wants to believe that Hux truly desires him. His face heats with shame. He’d stormed into Hux’s chambers furious with the man and determined to force him to reverse his decision, but now stands exposed, completely vulnerable, and a fool. He gave in to something weak and shameful, and knows he’s about to pay the price. Hux holds no desire for him, nor any interest beyond ensuring Kylo will come to heel when next called upon to do so. And what better way to do that than to give Kylo what he so desperately wants but will never move to take? As strong and as proud as he is of himself, Kylo knows that Hux will never have any real interest in him.

Worst of all, without Hux’s help Kylo cannot replace his armour and leave.

“You don’t believe me.”

Hux sounds sad. Kylo closes his eyes as an open palm presses against his chest, the touch muted by the thickness of his gambeson.

“It’s Phasma,” Hux says simply.

Kylo’s blood runs cold, his whole body seizing up. So much suddenly makes sense - her constant closeness, the long meetings they hold which last well into the night, the looks they share, and the feeling Kylo gets of very much being on the outside. Everyone knows that Phasma is Hux’s most loyal subject.

“I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve helped her with her armour,” Hux continues, his words weighing heavily on Kylo’s mind.

“What do you want with me then?” Kylo asks, his voice unbearably strained. The arousal that had built as Hux’s careful hands removed his armour has dissipated, leaving Kylo deflated.

Hux gives a soft huff, almost sounding amused. “She may rival any man,” Hux says, sounding more confident. The hand on Kylo’s chest presses a little more firmly, sliding lower. “But she is no man. And I…” Kylo grinds his teeth when Hux caresses his now quiescent cock. “I have a very definite preference.”

Kylo can’t help the way his body reacts to Hux’s touch, and to his proximity. Everything about him is intolerably alluring, and Kylo wants to abandon himself to it, giving in to the idea that Hux truly wants him, and only him. He reminds himself that this is a trick, though. It has to be.

He still can’t bring himself to raise his gaze as he asks: “Is there anyone else?”

“Anyone else whose armour I’ve helped remove when no squires have been to hand, or anyone else whose cock I desire?”

Hux’s response is teasing, almost mocking in its lightness. Kylo tries to give a growl of irritation, but it turns into a moan when Hux’s grip tightens firmly, causing Kylo’s cock to swell.

“There is no one else,” Hux eventually answers, his response almost missed due to the way his touch further excites Kylo, coaxing him to full hardness and causing Kylo to gasp and pant shamefully at the sensation. His hips shift into the encouraging caress of their own volition, and Kylo brings his hand to Hux’s shoulder to steady himself as he turns his head towards him, his nose bumping against the other man’s. Clumsily, he seeks Hux’s mouth, surrendering. He wants to feel the way Hux kisses again, and to believe that this isn’t a game; that Hux truly wants him.

The way Hux kisses back allows him to believe it.

He whimpers a few moments later at the loss of Hux’s hand when Hux pulls it away, cruelly breaking the kiss too. They’re both breathless, and for a moment linger close enough to share the warm air that has built between them. Kylo notices how sweet Hux smells - something lingering on his skin, or perhaps his hair - and gives a soft noise as he lifts his chin a fraction, pleading for a kiss Hux doesn’t allow. When Hux moves back half a step, Kylo watches him, fingers twitching against the fabric of Hux’s doublet, longing to hold him close.

Hux’s attention shifts to Kylo’s gambeson, and to the leather cord holding it shut. Kylo glances down as deft fingers unknot the chord, starting to draw it through the eyelets and unlace the garment. It takes an age, each tug and draw of the thin leather causing Kylo’s breath to catch in anticipation, lust coursing through his veins as Hux slowly undresses him. When, at last, the garment can be pushed from his shoulders, Kylo lowers his hand to allow it to happen, already yearning for Hux’s touch so much closer to his skin. He reaches up, to the ornate fastenings of Hux’s own top, but his attempt is brushed aside. He opens his mouth to protest, but when Hux shakes his head, Kylo lets it go. Hux’s fingers are now moving lower, to the hem of the loose shirt Kylo favours, and all he can think about is the fact that Hux clearly intends to remove it too. His lifts his arms obediently as it’s tugged from his frame, revealing his upper body entirely.

Kylo has to fight not to shiver at the intensity of Hux’s gaze. He feels worshiped as Hux’s eyes rake over his pale, well-muscled form, drinking it in with clear hunger. The shirt falls from Hux’s loose grasp, forgotten as his hands come up to press against Kylo’s chest, smoothing down over his torso so that Hux can feel the contours of his body. Kylo deliberately tenses, wanting to impress. From the look of distracted admiration on Hux’s face, it seems that Hux’s earlier words of how he has a definite preference are true; he’s certainly taken by the raw power beneath his touch.

When clever fingers come to pinch at the surprisingly tender bud of his nipple, Kylo is betrayed by his body and can’t help gasping, a tremor cascading through his body at the startlingly arousing stimulation. Hux gives a small, private smile, and moves his hand, testing the other and receiving much the same reaction. Even braced against it, Kylo cannot help the way he reacts. It tugs sharply at his arousal, heightening his awareness of just how swollen his cock has become, and of how much he longs for more of Hux’s touch.

When Hux is satisfied, and Kylo aching and gasping from the way his body has been teased, yearning for more, Hux moves back.

“Take them off.”

A glance downwards is all it takes to make Kylo’s attention follow, and he looks at what remaining garments he wears. He remembers Hux kneeling, and the gentle kiss pressed to the inside of his knee. When he looks at Hux, though, it’s clear Hux will not be lowering himself to that position again.

Hoping to perhaps earn it again in the future, Kylo does as bid. Carefully, he lifts each foot in turn, unfastening and discarding sabatons and boots. When Hux seems to be waiting for him to continue, Kylo also unfastens and discards his hose and braies, breath coming quickly and the skin on his cheeks and neck flushing as he slowly exposes himself. He’s grateful that he doesn’t stumble - the only thing that could make him feel more embarrassed than he currently does standing before Hux naked, flushed and aroused.

He’s been naked around other men before, but never like this. The nakedness in itself is nothing new, but the fact that it is Hux, who stands still fully dressed before him… The fact that Kylo actually _wants_ this man, and is hard as a result of the hunger he feels and the way Hux has touched him… And Hux knows. He knows Kylo’s deepest, darkest secret.

Kylo tries not to feel the sting in the fact that, while his gaze seems appreciative, Hux’s hands remain absent from his skin. Hux simply regards him, albeit a little breathlessly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Kneel.”

Kylo shivers at the low, steady tone, feeling his knee already bending to the command. In part, he wonders what he is doing, and why, but he’s already slowly sinking to the soft rug, gaze fixed on Hux’s, feeding on the approval he sees there. A hand reaches out, tenderly stroking his hair as one might an obedient pet, and Kylo sighs, carefully leaning into the touch and hoping it won’t be withdrawn.

Hux continues to play with his hair as he moves forwards, his other hand tugging at his breeches. Kylo, unable to draw his attention away from Hux’s face, feels himself flush as he realises what Hux is doing. A quick glance confirms what he hoped and half feared: Hux is freeing himself from his clothing, exposing his already hard cock. Kylo hastily looks back up, heart hammering in his chest as he realises what is expected of him.

Hux gives a small smirk at Kylo’s embarrassment, although his own cheeks are also stained with colour.

“Well?” Hux says, clearly expecting Kylo to make the next move.

Kylo blushes furiously at the prompt, unable to maintain eye contact. His attention falls to Hux’s cock. The first thing that comes to mind, rather ridiculously, is how pretty it is. Proportionate, pale, and with the foreskin pulled back just a fraction to reveal the pink, glistening head, Hux is far more inviting than Kylo could ever have imagined, and he tentatively leans in, the motion staccato as he wonders if this is really what he should be doing. He nudges Hux’s cock with his nose, causing it to point upwards a little more, so that he can press a kiss to the underneath. The softness and the warmth against his lips makes Kylo sigh, suddenly unable to imagine being anywhere else, and he nuzzles against the beautiful organ, drinking in the scent of Hux’s arousal and relishing the warmth of the smooth skin against his cheek, glad he’d shaved earlier. He half expects to be laughed at, or mocked, but it doesn’t happen. The hand still on his head simply rests there, the man above him gasping at Kylo’s actions.

A little more certain of what he’s doing now, Kylo kisses Hux again, working his lips along the shaft and trapping Hux’s cock between his attention and Hux’s stomach. He doesn’t quite reach the tip, though, before it slips from his grasp, leaving a smear of precome on his cheek. Chasing after it, Kylo nudges it back into the position he wants, this time allowing his tongue to dart out and taste, finding a strange but not unpleasant saltiness on his tongue as he licks at the head. Above him, Hux gasps, giving over to a low moan, his fingers grasping at Kylo’s hair. When Kylo does it again, he swears he can feel the other man trembling.

Hesitantly, unsure if he is allowed to use his hands or not, Kylo brings one hand up to wrap loosely around Hux’s cock, stroking back the foreskin. Mesmerised by the smooth slide of skin and the feeling of Hux hot and hard in his grasp, Kylo is tempted to move his hand and stimulate Hux as he so often does to himself, and starts to do so tentatively, gaze flickering back up for a moment to gauge Hux’s reaction.

Hux’s eyes are closed, his lips parted but no sound falls from them, despite the obvious flush of arousal and enjoyment. For several seconds, Kylo watches, heat coursing through his veins as he quietly enjoys the power he has: the way he can make Hux feel. All too soon, though, Hux seems to feel Kylo’s gaze upon him, and opens his eyes, looking down with a slight frown.

Before Kylo can worry if there’s something wrong with his touch, Hux addresses him with a firm, unwavering command that makes Kylo glad he’s no longer standing.

“No hands. Just your mouth.”

His gaze lowers, to Hux’s cock, and he feels compelled to obey, eager to taste Hux again. He’s barely begun to lean in before Hux stops him.

“Uh-uh,” he chides, fingers tightening in Kylo’s hair to still him. Kylo looks up. “What do you say?”

A confusing rush of shame and arousal courses through him as Kylo remembers. Fighting against the instinctive urge to resist, he forms the words, letting his hand move, defying Hux’s earlier command.

“Yes, my Lord,” Kylo murmurs, relishing the way his touch clearly affects the other man, undoing him for a moment. Before Hux can regain his composure, Kylo gives a small smirk, and then parts his lips, hand falling away as he takes Hux’s cock in his mouth.

He hears and feels, rather than sees, the way Hux reacts. His own gaze is downcast as he focuses on the sensation of the intimate act, but he can’t miss the way Hux tenses, cock twitching as Kylo’s lips wrap around it. The taste of precome is thick against his tongue as he licks at the head, savouring the strange taste and the feeling of Hux hard and heavy against his tongue. When he pulls back, causing Hux to slip from his mouth, Kylo gazes upwards, warming even more when he takes in just how much his touch affects the almost immaculately presented man. The only blemish to his countenance is the colour staining his cheeks, and the way he bites at his own lip, trapping the soft, pink flesh between his teeth. He meets Kylo’s gaze with a look of hunger and admiration, fighting to keep his eyes open when Kylo leans in again, licking at Hux before taking him in his mouth again.

This time, Kylo takes more of Hux’s cock, licking at the soft, sensitive underside, and then sucking lightly. As he does so, Hux’s fingers tighten reflexively in his hair, the pain sharp and clear but insignificant as Kylo watches the reaction he’s causing. He does it again, sucking and licking, moving back just a little and then taking Hux into his mouth again, more and more each time he does it, until he can’t take any more. The head of Hux’s cock nudges against the back of his throat, the sensation uncomfortable despite Kylo’s willingness: he would swallow Hux entirely if he could, and wonders if he should dare try. Hux smells warm and clean, a soft fragrance lingering on his skin, and Kylo wishes he could take all of him into his mouth.

His gaze slips as he focuses on what he does with his mouth, and his fingers dig into his thighs, keeping him from reaching for his own painfully hard cock. Each twitch of Hux against his tongue causes Kylo to react similarly, and he can feel precome beading at the tip of his own cock, which aches with neglect. And it’s not the only thing that aches. His jaw and tongue try to protest the unfamiliar use, but he steadfastly ignores the feeling, focusing instead on Hux: on the way he tenses and gasps with each new twist and lick of Kylo’s tongue, the way he moans when Kylo pulls back just to suck him into his mouth again, and the way his fingers alternate between stroking Kylo’s hair and gently tugging it in encouragement. He can’t quite get enough of the way Hux moans: it’s a soft, beautiful sound that makes Kylo’s blood race and heart rate quicken.

He realises belatedly that he’s almost brought Hux to completion. The taste of precome fills his mouth just as Hux tightens his grip in Kylo’s hair, urging him to pull back.

“Stop,” Hux breathes, moving back abruptly and falling from Kylo’s mouth with a wet pop. Kylo looks up questioningly at him, lips wet and a strand of spit bridging the distance between his mouth and the head of Hux’s cock which, until a moment ago, had been firmly pressed against the back of Kylo’s throat.

Hux looks far more ruined that he clearly ever wants to be, his chest rising and falling rapidly and cheeks stained with colour. He loosens his grip on Kylo’s hair, rubbing as if to soothe. Kylo likes him like this.

“Wait here.”

Kylo doesn’t get a chance to reply. Hux has already moved away, towards the table beside the bed. Opening a finely crafted drawer, Hux fetches something - a phial. Having turned his head to watch, Kylo quickly looks away, down at the armour-strewn rug, when he realises what it contains.

“Stand,” Hux commands. Kylo obeys, finding himself startlingly unsteady on his feet. He’s not accustomed to kneeling any more than his is to taking a cock in his mouth, or any number of other things he’s suddenly certain Hux wants of him.

Delicate fingers come up to gently stroke his cheek, and Kylo looks into Hux’s clear green eyes, finding the other man smiling warmly and regarding him with a look that flirts with affection. Kylo lets his eyes flutter closed for a moment, savouring the touch and attention, only opening them again when he feels Hux move in closer. He flinches though, gasping as lightning tearing through him when Hux’s cock brushes against his own, and he blushes furiously at the involuntary reaction. Hux gives another soft smile, hand falling, along with his gaze, to Kylo’s chest. He pinches at an alarmingly sensitive nipple, making Kylo twitch again.

“You are wonderfully sensitive, aren’t you?”

Kylo doesn’t think it’s a question Hux expects a response to - not words, anyway. It feels like praise, and he can’t help the way he moans when Hux’s fingers continue to play with his nipple, rolling it between his fingertips. The idea that Hux enjoys his sensitivity warms Kylo even further.

“Have you done this before?”

It takes him a moment to compose himself enough to respond to the direct question. Beyond taking himself in hand, Kylo has done next to nothing with a man.

“No,” he responds, licking at his lower lip and finding a lingering trace of Hux there. “My Lord.”

Hux seems momentarily surprised, and his hand raises. Two fingers press against Kylo’s lower lip and, obediently, Kylo parts his lips, tongue licking at the digits as Hux voices his question.

“And this?”

Too taken with the offering, Kylo licks and sucks at Hux’s fingers before shaking his head, knowing that the fingers are a pale representation of Hux’s cock.

“No,” he answers when Hux takes his hand back.

In response, Hux simply gives a small nod, as if words have failed him. Making up for it, his wet fingers circle Kylo’s nipple, rendering him incapable of thinking about why Hux has no reply. When, a moment later, Hux presses his palm firmly to his chest, Kylo carefully steps back as bid, momentarily stumbling over a piece of his armour. He catches himself quickly, remaining upright.

“Turn around,” Hux commands, seeming unfazed by Kylo’s slip. When Kylo does as instructed, he finds himself suddenly confronted with the wall, the bedside table to his side. He stops, and finds Hux crowding him from behind, speaking in a low tone, breath ghosting against the shell of Kylo’s ear. “Hands against the wall.”

Kylo can’t help shivering, despite how warm he feels. The stone is cool beneath his palms, and far steadier than he is. He can feel Hux’s discerning gaze upon him, and tenses in anticipation of the touch which takes an age to come. When Hux finally reaches out to him, it’s to caress the curve of his flank, the simple contact unendingly intimate. It goes a long way to soothing the uneasiness Kylo feels at being unable to see Hux’s reactions.

Hux takes his time, fingers trailing over Kylo’s back, seeking out dark blemishes and tracing over muscles that tense beneath his touch. He seems unhurried, which only adds to Kylo’s desperation. His cock aches, weeping despite the neglect, and he has to fight to keep his hips still. No amount of tensing his muscles affords any relief, forcing Kylo to endure Hux’s teasing touch until Hux deems it necessary to touch him there. Kylo knows that he could ignore Hux’s instruction and do it himself, but is increasingly coming to realise that it is better to allow Hux to guide him. His growing hunger will only make the relief so much sweeter when he is allowed it, and Kylo thinks longingly of just how it might feel when Hux finally touches his cock: of how such a simply touch might even be enough to bring him to completion.

The low moan in his throat turns into a gasp of surprise when Hux’s seeking fingers shift away from the curve of Kylo’s ass, pressing in towards his entrance. Kylo stiffens, breathing far too quickly, as questing fingers tease over the tight ring of muscles.

“You make the most beautiful sounds,” Hux says softly, his words distracting Kylo for a moment. Kylo finds himself relaxing at the praise, the edge of uncertainty that had grown fading a little. When soft lips, damp from Hux licking at them, press a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, Kylo gives a warm sigh, completely at ease beneath Hux’s attention.

“I would fuck you until you are screaming my name,” Hux continues, his words making Kylo give a small, inexplicable sob. He can’t understand the feeling of longing that rises within him, and wonders if it’s perhaps a result of being the sole focus of Hux’s desire, or the unspoken promise of how good Hux will make him feel. If Hux can give him that, Kylo is sure he’ll scream anything Hux desires.

It takes him a moment to realise that Hux’s fingers are no longer teasing over his entrance, and he half turns, wanting to see what Hux is doing.

“What --?”

He doesn’t need to complete his question. He can see what Hux is doing. Liquid from the phial wets Hux’s fingers, and Hux is testing the resistance of the slick substance, rubbing his first two fingers and thumb together. Kylo turns back around, hands firmly pressed against the wall as he allows a shiver to cascade through his body. The sound of glass on wood tells him that Hux has set the phial on the table, and his breath comes quickly as he waits, half afraid and yet longing for the touch.

When Hux moves closer, Kylo feels warm breath against his neck as Hux leans in.

“Relax,” he urges, as if able to see the tension in Kylo’s body. “This will feel good, I promise.”

Kylo’s cock reacts to the soft promise of Hux’s voice, twitching and aching for touch, while the rest of his body can’t help but remain tense with anticipation. When cool, wet fingers touch him again, he jerks, a gasp of surprise falling from his lips. His head bows, eyes falling closed as Hux’s fingers return to slowly circling his entrance, every now and then pressing, but never breaching the tight ring of muscles.

Kylo realises Hux isn’t going to do it until Kylo is all but begging him, and gives a whimper, shifting his hips back. He hears Hux give a soft laugh that would nettle him, were it not for the careful kiss pressed to the delicate skin between his neck and shoulder a moment later.

“Patience,” Hux tells him, lips close enough to Kylo’s skin to allow him to feel the word, as well as hear it.

Kylo gives a groan of frustration, shifting back again, and he feels Hux smile against his shoulder, kissing him again as his other hand settles at Kylo’s waist, holding him firmly. The finger at his entrance, slick with what Kylo guesses is some form of oil, presses firmly against him again, threatening to breach the tight ring of muscles, and he tries to rock back, wanting more than just the promise of it.

“Hux,” he gasps, trying not to whine. “Please…”

Cruelly, Hux doesn’t give him what he wants. His finger returns to teasing lightly, and Kylo feels weak with frustration and need.

“Are you sure?”

Hux is toying with him, and Kylo clenches his fists at the unfairness of it. He’s sure. Hux knows he’s sure. Kylo feels like he’s about to sob.

“Yes!” he cries. “Hux, please. Just… please.”

Hux kisses his shoulder again, his voice soft but doing nothing to soothe the burning need. “Very well then.”

When, at last, Hux pushes a finger into his aching body, Kylo stiffens completely, eyes widening in surprise. He gives a choked noise, startled by the sensation and the strangeness of it. He can feel the slow slide as Hux presses in just a fraction more, and the warm stretch in his muscles. The peculiarity of being penetrated is oddly wonderful, and Kylo’s awareness shrinks to that one part of his body where Hux slowly slides his finger in and out.

When Hux works enough of himself inside to reach his second knuckle, Kylo feels the gentle flare of the joint acutely and shivers in surprise. He screws his eyes shut, head falling forwards as he focuses on the sensation, silently willing Hux to pull out so he can press back in again. Hux takes his time, though, each slow drag and push of his finger sending pleasure coursing through Kylo’s body. He finds himself quickly becoming accustomed to it, and falling a little in love with the way it makes him feel. When a second finger nudges at his entrance, his thoughts scatter for a moment as he contemplates just how good it might feel to take more of Hux inside him.

Hux pulls out though, leaving Kylo feeling bereft. Huffing sulkily, he glances over his shoulder, seeing Hux move to the table and collecting the phial. Kylo bites his lip, holding back the complaint that forms on his tongue: Hux is simply being practical. And while his skin feels slick with oil, Kylo is sure that more can only be a good thing.

When Hux returns to his position close behind Kylo, fingers skimming lower as Hux’s breath falls on Kylo’s shoulder, the fabric of his sleeve ghosting over Kylo’s back, Kylo tries to hold still, waiting for Hux to give him what he wants. If he moves too eagerly, he fears that Hux will make him beg for it, and Kylo cannot do that. He needs it too much. His body is burning with desire, and to be denied would only tip him towards heated fury.

Mercifully, Hux doesn’t toy with him. The press of his fingers is slow and teasing, but the way it stretches him open almost aches, and Kylo can tell that to have gone any faster would have been painful. He’s panting lightly, eyes screwed shut and lips parted as he feels Hux working his fingers inside of him, twisting them and moving in and out with surprising ease. It takes less time for Kylo to become accustomed to two fingers than it did for him to accommodate one, and when he feels the base of Hux’s fingers pressing against his entrance, he shudders at the feeling of it, and the sensation of the digits inside him curling - seeking, almost. The stretch as Hux alternates between stroking and scissoring feels wonderful.

A moment later, Kylo’s vision goes white. For a second he’s completely stunned, unable to control himself as his body stiffens, contorting slightly. Pleasure tears through him, every nerve alight with it, although none more so than whatever point it is within his body that Hux stimulates. Kylo’s cock twitches and pulses, precome dripping from the head, and he realises that he’s found his voice again and is moaning shamefully.

Hux, however, seems beyond delighted with the way Kylo responds. Having found it, he continually strokes that traitorous bundle of nerves within Kylo’s body, giving a soft, approving noise. Kylo can practically hear the smile in his voice.

“You were made for this, weren’t you?”

He can’t help reacting to the praise. The whimper on his lips turns into a moan when Hux presses against that spot again, making his vision blur. His now incredibly painfully hard cock twitches, excited by both the touch and Hux’s words, and more fluid beads at the tip.

“Who knew?” Hux continues, his voice soft. “Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren, perfectly formed to lie with another man.”

Each word feels carefully crafted, designed to caress him in a way physical touch cannot. He yearns for more of both, and pushes back against Hux’s hand when he fears he’s about to pull away. He feels a flicker of panic when he hears a hiss of pain from Hux, and realises, belatedly, how awkward the position must have been for him to maintain. He closes his eyes, hating that Hux is withdrawing from him, but a moment later both of Hux’s hands are smoothing over his skin, Hux continuing as if the moment of discomfort never occurred. The attention goes some way to distracting Kylo from the emptiness and ache he feels.

“So beautifully, perfectly formed,” Hux murmurs, leaning in and letting his lips brush against the shell of Kylo’s ear before kissing the sensitive spot behind it. His hands continue to play over Kylo’s body, stroking and pressing and teasing, until one moves to Kylo’s cock, taking him in hand. Kylo can’t hold back the almost violent shudder, nor the loud, broken moan that escapes him, which is torn from his throat a second time when Hux’s other hand pinches at Kylo’s nipple. He feels pulled apart in the most exquisite way, and trembles, longing for Hux to undo him even further.

He’s acutely aware of the press of Hux’s arousal, hot and hard, against his ass, and is caught between the desire to push back to better feel it, and the need to thrust into Hux’s skilled hand. He licks his lip, remembering the way Hux filled his mouth as he wonders just how it might feel to take Hux inside him.

It’s almost startling to realise just how much he wants it, and as he bites his lip, pressing back again and then rocking forward, Kylo gives a low moan, head tilting to the side in offering. Hux accepts, teeth and lips and tongue attacking the exposed, sensitive flesh of Kylo’s neck, making him newly weak.

“Will you bed me now, my Lord?” Kylo gasps, fingers pressing hard against stone as he uses it as leverage to grind back against Hux. He hears Hux give a soft, low chuckle, the hand around his cock tightening and twisting.

“As you asked so nicely…”

Kylo trembles when Hux pulls away from him, hating the cool air that kisses skin which just a moment ago was warmed by Hux’s touch. Kylo looks down at himself, at his pale, quickly rising and falling chest, and at his own flushed and weeping cock which juts out angrily, precome staining the tip. He turns, towards Hux, ready to take a step towards the bed, but a look from Hux stops him, and he stands, confused.

“What are you doing?” Hux asks, phial in hand.

Kylo’s eyes dart to the bed, thinking his action obvious. “I thought…?”

Hux gives a smirk, which only makes Kylo feel as if he’s falling. Humiliation burns through him at the condescending expression Hux wears, worsening at his words.

“I want you exactly as you were.”

Kylo’s eyes fall to the floor, his head bowing in an attempt to hide the shame he feels. He feels belittled, as if Hux doesn’t even deem him worthy of the bed; as if he’s something unclean and shameful to be kept apart from Hux’s things. Or perhaps his own desire is immature.

Careful fingers reach beneath his chin, trying to coax his gaze upwards. Kylo allows his head to be tilted but averts his eyes for as long as he can. He can feel the warmth of Hux’s body as the other man stands close enough for Kylo to feel his breath against his cheek, and it makes it increasingly difficult not to give in.

When Kylo eventually looks up, he’s greeted by a soft, almost tender smile, and Hux’s thumb brushes gently over his cheek. He seems relieved.

“Will you do as I ask?”

Hux’s softness makes Kylo hesitate. He longs for the bed - for the soft press of the mattress and the warmth of Hux’s body bearing down on him as he’s slowly filled - but knows he’d rather have whatever Hux will give him than nothing at all. The thought of leaving now, empty and unfulfilled, is unbearable.

Besides, when Hux looks at him like that, Kylo longs to do something - anything - to please him and win his approval.

His gaze dips again as he subtly leans into Hux’s touch, words falling softly from his lips. “Yes my Lord.”

Almost immediately, Hux leans in, kissing Kylo a little more firmly than Kylo expected: his reward. He melts at it, all protest forgotten when Hux pulls away, looking as wrecked by the simple kiss as Kylo feels. Hux’s breath comes quickly for several seconds, his eyes brimming with desire and approval.

It feels natural for Kylo to turn, reassuming his position against the wall. He watches Hux as he turns - for as long as he can, at least - feeling emboldened by the hungry way Hux watches him, hand tightening visibly around the phial. With both his hands in place, against the stone wall, Kylo lowers his head and lets his hair curtain his face as he focuses on the sounds in the room: his own rushed breathing and quickened heartbeat, the stopper being removed from the neck of the phial, and Hux’s soft, almost inaudible sigh when his slicked hand strokes over his cock. Kylo can hear the wet slide of oil on skin as it’s worked over Hux’s length, and holds his breath when he hears glass clinking against wood. A moment later and Hux is crowding in close behind him. Kylo feels dizzy, having completely forgotten how to draw breath.

When slick, warm fingers press against his entrance again, Kylo gasps, air flooding his lungs and pleasure rippling through his body. He almost startles when he realises that three are being pushed into him, but the second it registers, Kylo realises that Hux has already pushed in with ease and is fingering him slowly. Despite the slight sting, it doesn’t hurt. Kylo instantly relaxes, enjoying the stretch of it and the way Hux teases him open even further, readying him for something more. Although not done with the same level of deliberacy as earlier, Hux keeps catching that sensitive bundle of nerves within him, making Kylo shiver with pleasure, his cock twitching futilely. Through his own growing moans, Kylo hears Hux give a soft sigh, and a kiss is pressed to his shoulder. It tickles lightly, the touch tender and reassuring, making Kylo give a huff when he can’t turn to respond.

Hux does it again when he slides his fingers out. Kylo mewls at the loss, shifting backwards. Almost instantly, he feels something far larger and warmer pressing against his entrance, and Hux’s clean hand grasps at his muscles, prying him apart and exposing him further. Kylo doesn’t realise he’s canted his hips to help until Hux gives a low murmur of approval.

“Good boy.”

The words make him gasp, cheeks heating in shame while unbridled pleasure courses through his body. The words should be demeaning, but from Hux’s lips they sound like worship, and Kylo can’t help melting at it, pliant and desperate for more words of praise.

As Hux pushes in, causing Kylo to stiffen at the size of him, words that make him forget the strange pressure and ache of penetration reach his ears, leaving him shivering and gasping.

“So good.”

His fingers claw futilely against the wall as he whimpers and moans, willing his body to relax. Hux is pushing in with what has to be painstaking patience, but every small press is magnified, until Kylo doesn’t know how he can possibly take any more. It fills him up until he’s almost sobbing, unable to believe that Hux isn’t even fully inside him yet.

Hux’s hand, smeared with oil, comes to rest on Kylo’s, firmly lacing their fingers together until they’re holding each other’s hand in a fierce grip, breath mingling as Hux leans forwards, his lips grazing Kylo’s cheek.

“So perfect.”

Kylo cries out, in not just response to the words, but the fact that the head of Hux’s cock now grazes over that spot inside him, making him forget all else but the man behind him and somehow around him and also inside of him; completing him almost. Owning him. Holding him. Revering him.

He comes back to himself in fragments, realising that Hux has stopped moving. He’s pressed flush against Kylo’s ass, buried to the hilt, and is panting and moaning, clearly fighting to hold himself still. The fullness is wonderful, and Kylo gives a shuddering breath, willing his tongue to work. All he can manage is a broken sound that was supposed to be Hux’s name, or perhaps a plea - whatever it was intended to become, it falls from his lips a barely intelligible whimper, and he settles for using his body to shift, pressing back and pleading. He’s aware of the fact that Hux seems as if he’s trying to hold himself together, and the fingers laced with his own grip tightly, the breath that falls on his shoulder damp and warm.

“H-Hux?”

Hux gives a low moan, his nose brushing against Kylo’s neck before he kisses him there.

“Does it hurt?”

Hux barely pulls back, his question full of concern but the lips that form it caressing Kylo’s skin in a way that would distract Kylo even if it did hurt. Kylo is aware of the quickness of his own breathing and the warmth clinging to his skin at the effort of being so thoroughly filled, and tries to calm himself as he shakes his head. It proves almost impossible to do.

“No. It-- you… You feel good.”

Hux gives a small noise of approval, carefully rolling his hips. The movement is slight, but echoes through Kylo’s body, and he tips his head back, moaning as he tries to push back and encourage Hux to repeat the action. A moment later, sharp teeth bite down on the sensitive, exposed skin of his neck as Hux simultaneously pulls out just enough to rock back in, and Kylo completely forgets himself. He cries out loudly, any restraint he still possessed being torn from him at the dual assault, leaving him tightening his grasp on Hux’s fingers, desperate to keep the other man close. He can barely think as Hux pulls out just a fraction again, catching that sensitive spot as he does, while his tongue licks at the delicate skin he’s just abused. The ache left there feels just as wonderful as the ache of being filled, and no less possessive.

When Hux slides in again, he doesn’t stop pushing until Kylo feels like he’s about to collapse against the wall. He shivers and moans as Hux’s other hand grasps at his hip, holding their bodies flush.

“Please,” he hears himself sob, although what he’s begging for he isn’t sure. He just knows he wants - no, needs - more of everything. Each touch is simultaneously too much yet not enough, and he shudders as he wonders if he will ever get enough of what Hux is doing to him.

Hux seems more sure of what Kylo needs, though, and slowly starts moving his hips. The slow catch and drag as he threatens to slip from Kylo’s body entirely leaves Kylo gasping and pushing back, not ready to relinquish what he’s found. Hux stills, and for a moment Kylo is impaling himself on the other man’s cock, the feeling of it making him shudder.

When Hux presses forwards, meeting him, Kylo’s head falls forwards, his mouth parted and lungs burning as he gasps. His cock twitches heavily, aching for touch but dangerously stimulated by the press of Hux inside him alone. Kylo can’t name the part of him that reacts with blinding bliss to every shift of Hux within him, but Hux’s words echo in his mind, making him warm with contentment: he was made for this. He was made for the way Hux slowly withdraws and then presses back into his body, each movement keenly felt and leaving him blind to anything but the feeling of it. He simply reacts, moaning and gasping, trying to push back and meet the slow, unbearably wonderful thrusts.

Hux hand caresses Kylo’s hip, shifting round to his stomach and then lower, until the back of his hand brushes against the head of Kylo’s cock, making him gasp and cry out anew. The feeling of another’s hand on him is so unfairly wonderful compared to his own touch, and he finds himself shivering as the slow drag of Hux’s hand teases his foreskin over the head of his cock, precome slicking the movement. Kylo can’t work out if he should push back or thrust forward into Hux’s hand, and whimpers, tortured by the overwhelming pleasure of it all.

“Too much?” Hux asks gently, his voice low and making Kylo tremble.

It’s simpler to nod than to try and work out how to speak. At his response, Hux lets go, his hand returning to Kylo’s abdomen and this time trailing upwards. When he reaches Kylo’s chest, deft fingers pinch at his nipple, causing Kylo to cry out sharply, the pleasure almost unbearable. White hot arousal tears through him, and he’s thankful that Hux is no longer touching his cock, as he knows he would come instantly. As it is, his already swollen, oversensitive length twitches, hard and aching as more precome beads at the tip and drips from him.

For a moment, Kylo tries to win back control over his body and dampen his reactions, afraid that he isn’t going to last much longer. It’s a futile endeavour. Hux surrounds him so completely that there is nothing but his touch, his warmth, and his presence, and Kylo is truly lost to it. He feels every move, every shift, every slow grind that presses Hux further into him, every breath against his skin and every lightly trembling touch as Hux’s hand strokes over his body. Hux’s lips find his neck again, teeth biting down sharply and making Kylo shudder with delight, his own moans echoing just as loudly as Hux’s. The infuriatingly slow pace Hux still maintains seems punishing for them both, and, desperate for something he’s not sure he can take, Kylo tries to push back, encouraging Hux to quicken his thrusts.

Which Hux doesn’t. Kylo whines, tightening his grip on Hux’s hand, licking his lips as he tries to form words.

“Please,” he hears himself begging as he shifts back, the word ending sharply as he gasps at the sensation of Hux yet again grazing over that sensitive spot inside of him. “Please, Hux. I need…”

When Hux relents in his attack of Kylo’s neck, Kylo half expects Hux to say something, so tenderly do his lips brush against the shell of Kylo’s ear. What he doesn’t expect is for Hux to give him what he asks for, and so abruptly. It startles him. He’s not ready for the stark contrast, and for the feeling of being thrust into so suddenly. It causes him to cry out loudly, stiffening in surprise as pleasure tears through him. He’s barely recovered from the sensation when Hux does it again, and again. He hears his own voice, loud and wrecked, as he fights not to collapse under the onslaught.

“Shh,” Hux urges, his hand coming up to cover Kylo’s mouth, parted fingers doing little to impede the sound or Kylo’s breathing. “Not so loud.”

Kylo whimpers, needing to be loud. He’s not sure how else to react to the all-consuming feeling of Hux fucking him so roughly. Fine clothing grazes his back as Hux leans against him, and he feels so wonderfully consumed by everything that’s happening he realises that, even if he wanted to, he doesn’t know _how_ to keep quiet. Hux’s hips snap forward with a driving force that leaves Kylo crying out breathlessly, his cock jerking with the strength of it and coming dangerously close to grazing against the wall. Hux’s hand closes more firmly over Kylo’s mouth, now attempting to stifle the sounds he makes rather than encourage him to keep quiet himself. Instinctively, Kylo parts his lips, licking and sucking until Hux catches on and fills his mouth with his fingers, lightly thrusting them in and out over Kylo’s tongue in a pale imitation of the unrelenting way he drives into Kylo’s body.

“Fuck,” Hux hisses, moaning as Kylo’s tongue plays wetly over the digits occupying his mouth. The crude word is so delightfully perverse falling from such a refined man that it makes Kylo give an answering sob, which turns into a smothered cry when Hux’s cock slams against that spot inside of him. His whole body shakes with it, and Kylo knows there’s no way he can last much longer. The heat pooling in his stomach tightens with each thrust, further inflamed by the way Hux leans against him and moans, as if this is undoing him too.

Yet, cruelly, he needs something more. He’s afraid he’ll fracture with the need and desperation building within him, but doesn’t know how to reach completion without Hux’s touch. His body feels fragile, as if he’ll break under the weight of everything he’s feeling.

He turns his head away to free himself of Hux’s fingers, and gasps, trying to form words. “Hux, p-please. I need…”

Wet fingers toy with his hair, and Hux grabs a handful of it with deceptive tenderness, tugging in a way Kylo can’t fight against. His head is drawn back, until his neck is completely exposed. He wants to say that he doesn’t need that - he doesn’t need Hux’s lips against him again - but before he can, Hux is panting a low command.

“Ask properly.”

Kylo gives another cry as Hux slams into him again, jarring his body and reminding him of just how unbearably desperate he is for release. His cock weeps freely, swollen past the point of discomfort, and his whole body trembles, chest shuddering as he fights to draw breath. When he licks his lips, they’re already damp.

“Please,” he cries out. “Please, my Lord - please touch me.”

Hux gives a low, praising murmur that warms Kylo’s body. “Good boy.”

The words make him sob as unparalleled relief runs through his body. He _needs_ so much, and to know that he is deserving of Hux’s touch, that he is good enough... The hand in his hair is already loosening, cascading down his body, and reaching towards the one place Kylo so desperately needs it.

Kylo is so startlingly oversensitive that the simple touch feels earth shattering. He gives a broken cry, body jerking into the contact and then convulsing as he’s tipped over the edge, pulse after pulse of come spilling hotly from him. He can’t think. He can’t move of his own volition. All he can do is react as Hux’s hand keeps stroking him, coaxing him through his release and teasing every last drop of pleasure from him until he’s completely spent and shivers, unbearably sensitive and helpless in Hux’s arms as tears of relief stain his cheeks and drip from his jawline. Hux still thrusts into him, the way he catches the sensitive bundle of nerves sending aftershocks of pleasure through Kylo’s almost boneless body. Kylo gasps and pants, giving low moans as he tries to hold himself up, weakly attempting to push back as Hux thrusts into him.

His attempts are messy and uncoordinated though, and as a surprisingly strong arm comes across his chest to hold him, Kylo lets Hux do all the work. The sound of Hux panting and moaning as he fucks him at an increasingly desperate pace sends warm shivers of delight through Kylo’s already spent body, and he weakly tightens his grasp on Hux’s hand, urging him on. He can tell when Hux nears completion, and gives a relieved whimper which turns into a sharp cry when Hux bites down on his already abused neck, thrusting hard into him as he starts to come. A fresh mark is left on the pale, sensitive skin of Kylo’s neck as Hux spills into him, pushing as deeply as he can into Kylo’s still trembling body.

As Hux stills, leaning heavily on Kylo, Kylo realises the other man is trembling too. His body is warm, even through the layer of clothing he wears, and as Hux lets go of Kylo’s neck, rapid breaths ghost over his skin. The fingers tightly entwined with his loosen, and Kylo fights the urge hold onto him tightly, until Hux, for some reason, gently strokes the back of Kylo’s hands and over his fingers. He glances over when he feels a flicker of pain, and realises that the skin over his knuckles is broken from when his hand scraped against the wall. His other hand is no doubt the same, and the second he thinks on it he feels the damage done. His head falls forward as he lets out a long sigh, suddenly too tired to remember how to stand.

He shivers when he feels Hux shifting, his cock slipping from Kylo’s body and a warm trickle of what’s probably come and oil dripping down his thigh. Insistent hands are encouraging him to turn around, and Kylo pushes the almost uncomfortable ache from his mind as he finds himself leaning back against the cool wall, the temperature soothing. Hux’s hand lifts to Kylo’s cheek, a look of tender concern on Hux’s flushed face as he gently brushes the lingering tears away.

“Are you okay?”

Kylo is surprised to find himself giving a soft laugh - or what it supposed to be one: it comes out more as a shaky exhale. It takes him a moment more to find his voice, and he meets Hux’s concerned gaze as evenly as he can. He still feels raw; vulnerable.

“Yes,” he says, his gaze dipping for a moment as he gathers the strength to continue. “My Lord.”

Hux gives a pleased noise, the distance between them disappearing as he presses his soft lips to Kylo’s sensitive ones, kissing him firmly. Kylo returns it a little weakly, still breathless, and chases after the contact when he feels Hux pulling away. The hand on his cheek gently pushes his sweat-damp hair back from his face, the touch making the loss of the kiss a little more bearable.

“You do not have to call me that anymore.”

“But you like it.”

Kylo still feels weak, and the temptation to give in and let himself sink to the floor is only countered by Hux’s comforting weight pressing against him.

Hux gives a small, slightly crooked smile, laugh lines appearing around his eyes with the expression. Kylo doesn’t think he’s ever seen Hux give such a genuine smile before.

“I’m not adverse.”

“No, of course you’re not,” Kylo mumbles, unable to help the way his own lips turn up in a strange display of happiness as he leans in, wanting to kiss Hux again. He wonders if everyone feels like this after sex, or if it’s just him. Maybe Hux is simply that good.

Whatever it is, Kylo doesn’t want to let it go. He doesn’t care about the mess smeared across the top of his thighs, or the way his skin prickles with drying sweat; he’s in no rush to move away from this, and from the kiss that’s leaving him breathless all over again. His abused hands push gently into Hux’s hair, marvelling at the smoothness of it, as he wordlessly begs Hux not to pull away again. It seems to work for a short while, until Hux pulls away, breathing Kylo’s name.

“Kylo…”

“Hmm?”

“We should…” Hux seems to give in, allowing himself one more kiss. Kylo likes the way it makes him feel: that, even after Hux has had his satisfaction, he still finds Kylo desirable. “We should clean up. Wait here.”

The final command comes with the cruelness of Hux stepping away completely, leaving Kylo sagging against the wall. If it weren’t for the roughness, he would slide down to the floor. Instead of allowing his knees to buckle, he simply leans his head back, closing his eyes as he tries to process everything that he’s feeling. Physically… his knuckles sting and the press of rough stone against his back isn’t overly pleasant, but his body still hums with satisfaction, exhaustion truly creeping in as the adrenaline starts to fade.

Before he can truly consider giving in and sinking to the floor, Hux returns to him. He’s holding a wet cloth, and when Kylo looks down, he notices that Hux has righted his clothing, tucking himself away.

“Here,” Hux says, although instead of handing Kylo the cloth, he moves to clean his skin for him. The dried traces of tears are wiped from Kylo’s cheeks, before Hux moves the cloth lower, gently cleaning him as he goes. It’s only when he’s finished carefully wiping the sensitive skin of Kylo’s now quiescent cock that Kylo reaches out and grabs Hux’s wrist, stopping him abruptly.

“I can do the rest.”

Hux, somehow, looks disappointed. “I don’t mind,” he insists.

Feeling uncertain in himself, Kylo hesitates.

“Let me?” Hux softly pleads.

It’s the way Hux looks at him, coupled with the gentleness of his touch, that encourages Kylo to give in. He doesn’t even nod. He simply turns, adopting the position he’d been in until not too long ago, and allows Hux to do as he wants. Although it’s hard not to feel a flicker of embarrassment as he allows Hux to clean him in such an intimate way, he reminds himself that it’s only Hux: after what they’ve just done together, this kind of thing doesn’t matter.

It’s just Hux who, an hour ago, Kylo would not have trusted an inch. Kylo decides he’s too tired to work out how he feels towards the man, but it’s definitely not hostile. Warm, perhaps…

When he’s done, Hux moves away, returning the cloth to the washstand. This time, Kylo watches him go, and sees the careful way he folds it, paying a little too much attention to the action. Kylo can’t help glancing down at the armour and clothing strewn across the floor, and he wonders how offended Hux is by the disarray. He has to step over a pauldron as he approaches Kylo again, and Kylo wonders if he should apologise.

He’s barely begun to open his mouth when Hux beats him to it, asking with an abruptness that belies the kind of uncertainty Kylo didn’t think Hux was capable of.

“Will you lie with me?”

Kylo can’t help hesitating, thrown by the question. He tries to work out what exactly Hux means.

“Here?” he asks, remembering the way he’d been denied the bed and feeling like it’s somewhat presumptuous to assume he’d be invited now.

“What?” Hux asks a little sharply, clearly confused by the response he receives. “Oh,” he says, “no, I meant…”

He turns, giving a sweeping gesture towards the bed, and Kylo flushes at the idea of it.

“May I undress you?”

Hux gives another small, lopsided smile that’s quickly becoming Kylo’s favourite expression to see on the other man’s face, and his hand reaches out to take Kylo’s. He raises it, pressing Kylo’s fingers to the intricate buttons holding his tunic shut. Kylo doesn’t miss the way Hux’s hand trembles.

“You may.”

Kylo bites at his own lip, holding back a smile as he brings his other hand up, feeling the texture of the fine garment. His exhaustion is all but forgotten as he focuses on Hux, and on the task of undressing him. He hadn’t realised how much he’d longed for it.

The first button is difficult to manage - a little more delicate than any of the fastenings Kylo is used to - but when it comes undone Kylo’s eyes follow his fingers as they trace down towards the second. It’s a small but precious distance, and the glimpse of pale skin makes Kylo both desperate to rush this and have Hux completely exposed before him as quickly as possible, and desperate to draw this out for as long as he can, oh so slowly revealing every part of him inch by inch. His fingers tremble for a moment, and he wills them to stop as he undoes the second fastening with a little more ease. The third comes away easier still.

Kylo’s attention is, for the most part, fixed on what his fingers are doing, but he’s aware of the way Hux holds himself - a little stiffly - and the quickness of his breathing. Hux keeps his hands at his sides so that, when he’s managed to undo the tunic entirely, Kylo can push it from Hux’s slender shoulders with ease. Overly-fine material drops to the floor and crumples, but Kylo has already forgotten about the garment.

The thought had flickered through his mind once or twice, but now it hits Kylo full force: Hux is beautiful. He’s nowhere near as physically strong as Kylo, but there’s an undeniable masculine grace to his softly defined torso, and to the way he holds himself. Even aware of the fact it’s probably an ingrained defense mechanism for Hux to hold himself like that, Kylo can’t help reaching out and touching, letting his fingers brush over the light dusting of hair on Hux’s chest. They then move, circling a pale nipple with curiosity rather than intent to stimulate, and Kylo looks up at Hux, feeling dazed.

Words don’t quite fit, though. He’s not sure what to say. And Hux… Hux looks uncertain - afraid, perhaps - as if fearful of being mocked or rejected.

The best response Kylo can come up with is to kiss Hux again, desperately hoping Hux feels the same sweet ache Kylo does at the contact. When Hux gasps, his hands coming up to grasp at Kylo’s shoulders, Kylo feels them both relax a little. He pulls back with a smile, noticing that Hux takes a moment to open his eyes again. When he manages, the way he looks at Kylo steals his breath again.

Kylo’s hands, when he returns to the task of undressing Hux, are trembling again. He fumbles with Hux’s breeches, almost laughing at his own ineptitude. Compared to the extravagant fastenings of Hux’s tunic, the rest of the clothing should be easy. But something seems to have happened to Kylo, rendering him incapable of the simplest of tasks. He sinks to his knees, thankful for the softness of the rug against his knees, and tugs the rest of Hux’s clothes away, hoping Hux doesn’t notice his lack of grace.

When he looks back up, Kylo’s throat goes dry. He swallows awkwardly as he takes in Hux’s appearance. The fine clothes alluded to a slender, almost delicate figure, but the reality is far more alluring. Softly defined muscles tense slightly between pale skin almost bereft of marks, and fine red hair dusts Hux’s skin, thickening around his cock. Kylo is struck by the urge to take him in his mouth again, even if only to feel the warm, tender flesh against his tongue. He presses forwards, looking up for any sign of disapproval, and then presses a kiss to Hux’s thigh, feeling the way Hux tenses for a second and then relaxes. The hand that finds its way back into his hair is a strong mark of approval, and Kylo slowly starts moving his way back up Hux’s body. He kisses his thigh, the shaft of his cock, the crease between his thigh and hip, the trail of hair beneath Hux’s navel, the small blemish just to above it… He kisses each spot with growing affection, slowly standing until he’s kissing the pale column of Hux’s neck, apologising to the already fading marks left there earlier by his hand while remembering the rough way Hux had bitten and no doubt bruised his own neck. An urge to do the same rises within Kylo, and he wonders how Hux might react to him giving in to it. Kylo doesn’t even want to bite with any ferocity - just enough to leave a mark on Hux’s skin that will linger for a few days as a reminder of his presence. He doesn’t do it, though. He leaves Hux’s pale skin unblemished and allows the hand which has come to rest at Hux’s waist to gently stroke over the other man’s hip in small circles, feeling the low murmur against his lips, which are slowly trailing up towards Hux’s jawline. Kylo kisses just beneath Hux’s ear, before brushing his lips over Hux’s cheek and feeling - even against his lips - just how soft Hux’s skin is, despite the hint of stubble. Hux turns towards him, meeting his lips in a kiss that’s far too light and teasing, Hux already moving back.

He takes Kylo’s hand, looking unfairly inviting as he takes another step back.

“Come.”

Kylo doesn’t need to be told twice. As they reach the edge of the bed he waits until Hux has tugged at the quilt, and then watches as Hux lithely slides beneath it, quickly following him. The mattress is soft, and the sheet smooth and cool against his skin. It feels divine.

Hux reaches out, tugging him closer, until they’ve both settled on their side, facing each other. Even the pillow is soft and luxurious, and as he sinks into it, Kylo catches the wonderful scent that is uniquely Hux. Hux smells more like sex and exertion now, musky and sweaty, although the warm sweetness is still there it. Kylo knows he probably doesn’t smell any better, but Hux doesn’t seem to care. He reaches for Kylo, shifting closer until they’re almost touching from top to toe - embracing, Kylo realises as his arm wraps around Hux’s waist to hold him close.

His first instinct is to smile, but then he wonders how this happened. It’s certainly something he never foresaw, or thought he would ever find - let alone with Hux. The other man doesn’t seem in the least bit perturbed, though, and his attention falls to where his fingers play over Kylo’s neck, reminding Kylo of the marks there. They ache, pleasantly.

“Is there a bruise?” he asks, curious. He _wants_ there to be a bruise.

“Yes,” Hux answers with a faint smile, which quickly falls when his focus shifts sharply to Kylo’s gaze. “Does that bother you?”

Kylo thinks that perhaps it should, but he shakes his head. “Not at all.”

The faint smile plays on Hux’s lips again, and he touches the tender spot affectionately.

“You will have to hide it.”

“Yes,” Kylo agrees, knowing he could never explain should anyone notice and ask, but feeling a little disappointed all the same. He can’t quite understand why, though - it’s not as if a one-off sexual encounter between himself and Hux needs to be anyone else’s business.

“It will fade, too.”

Kylo swallows, hoping he’s not overstepping the line. “You could always leave another.”

Hux stills, freezing for a moment. He seems to be holding his breath.

“You would want that?”

“If you do too, then yes.”

His heart is beating far too fast in the moments leading up to Hux smiling again, nodding. “I do.”

The warmth of Hux’s body against his own is so much sweeter when Kylo presses against the other man, simply for knowing he can have this again. Hux wants this too - he wants _him_. And as Kylo loses himself to the simple pleasure of kissing, and of having the freedom to touch as much as he is touched, he feels himself becoming more at ease, a lingering fear he hadn’t even realised was there falling away. What this means for every other aspect of his life, he can’t even begin to guess, and doesn’t particularly want to - not when Hux’s hands are playing with his hand and caressing the strong lines of his body. Kylo returns in kind, moaning into the kiss when Hux presses carefully manicures nails into the flesh of his ass. He aches from the earlier rough treatment, but it’s the kind of ache he welcomes - like the satisfying ache he feels after a well-fought battle, or a hard day of training.

His body can’t help responding to Hux’s proximity, although Kylo knows there’s no way he could endure more. It’s not just the ache he feels - it’s the exhaustion, as if years and years of pressure have finally been cast off and he can rest at last. He blushes as he breaks the kiss, wondering if this kind of thing is a deal-breaker.

“I’m sorry,” he starts. “I can’t.

“Can’t?”

He presses his half hard cock against Hux’s thigh in answer, and watches the way Hux smiles, worried about what it means.

“Oh,” Hux says, “I see. Well…” He rocks against Kylo in turn, demonstrating that he’s equally affected. His hand grips firmly at Kylo’s bicep. “There is no rush. And we could always mix things up - switch, if you like.”

“You mean that?” Kylo is startled by the idea of Hux allowing it, but his body reacts warmly to the suggestion, not as hung up on the technicalities of trust and submission as his mind is.

“I would not have said it otherwise,” Hux points out, his tone something close to teasing. Perhaps he is teasing. Kylo hasn’t exactly learnt much about the guy in his time here. He’s starting to realise how much of a shame that is.

“Will it feel good for you too?”

Kylo can’t help asking, his mind fixed on the praise he’d been given - that he was perfectly formed to be with another man. He couldn’t help wondering if Hux was made that way too.

“It can,” Hux answers with a smile and small shrug. His hand shifts to Kylo’s hair again, playing with it as he leans in for another kiss, whispering against Kylo’s lips. “With you, though… I just know how good you will make me feel.”

Hux’s words, and the way he breathes them against Kylo’s lips, are so seductive and arousing that Kylo melts into the kiss, pressing against Hux and wanting to prove to him that his belief isn’t unfounded. He wants to draw Hux to him completely and to give over everything he can in attempt to make Hux feel such pleasure he’s left freed by it, as Kylo has been.

When they pull apart, they’re both breathless and flushed. Kylo’s cock has stirred further in interest, but he still feels tired. Hux’s fingers carefully brush the hair from his face as sharp green eyes take in the lines of his face.

“What do you want to do now?”

Kylo gives a small laugh, mirroring Hux’s action. His knee has pressed between Hux’s thighs, and he can feel the other man’s arousal.

“Sleep,” he says honestly. Hux laughs at that, but the sound is nowhere near mocking. It’s bright and clear, Hux’s face lighting up with it as he rolls over, onto Kylo, who finds himself pinned beneath the other man.

“Very well then,” Hux grins. “Sleep. And then when you wake…” he rocks his hips, grinding his cock against Kylo’s abdomen, “we can pick up where we left off.”

Kylo hums his agreement, finding his lips otherwise occupied. His arms wrap tightly around Hux, holding the other man to him as they kiss. The promise of waking beside him and exploring this new, strange and terribly wonderful thing fills him with such deep contentment he wants to laugh, or do something that expresses just how at peace he feels in Hux’s arms.

Soothed by the promise of what’s to come when he wakes, Kylo strokes Hux’s hair, rolling over to gently tip Hux onto the mattress. Hux lets go reluctantly, and when the kiss breaks he barely pulls back. They lie like that, facing each other and both wearing a smile, which Kylo is sure looks ridiculous on his own face, but is alarmingly endearing on Hux’s. Kylo takes in the lines that have appeared at the corner of Hux’s eyes, thinking how much he wants to kiss them.

Their legs tangle together, Hux pushing a knee between Kylo’s thighs and then hooking his other over Kylo’s calf, the bare sole of his foot gently rubbing the back of Kylo’s leg in a way that’s wonderfully soothing. Kylo reaches for Hux’s hand, taking it in his own and bringing it to the space between them, where he laces their fingers together. He tries not to think about the way Hux smiles, looking so unbelievably kissable it takes everything Kylo has to resist. When they wake, he promises himself.

They’re pressed so close, and so intertwined, that there’s almost no space between them. Their foreheads rest together, breath mingling, and Kylo imagines he can feel Hux’s heartbeat mirroring his own. It’s a calming thought.

Kylo wonders if he’s supposed to say something. He feels weariness washing over him in waves, starting to draw him under. He fights it for a moment, tilting his chin to brush his lips against Hux’s.

“Sleep well, my Lord,” he murmurs. Hux’s fingers twitch against his own.

“And you, my knight.”

The response comes as Kylo sinks into slumber, a smile still on his lips. The promise of what’s to come hangs sweetly in the air around them and helps to lull him to the most restful sleep Kylo has had for many, many years.


End file.
